Her Hero
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: What may have happened one night while Ron and Hermione were alone in Grimmald Place in OotP. Includes a disgrunted Ron and a concerned Hermione. Lots of arguing and a spot of romance.


(A/N) Well everyone this is Lizzie. I've come up with yet another clever idea for a R/H fic. I got this idea after reading an article off of Mugglenet.com. People are always suggesting that Ron and Hermione had been having a secret relationship throughout the entire fifth book. Well I've fallen to think that it could be possible. (But then again I'm not entirely dedicated to that idea, after all some things in the book lead me to believe else wise, but what the heck) I'm writing this fic in an attempt to telling what MAY have happened for Ron and Hermione to secretly get together and how. That's what this fic is about. So if you'd like to see what in my opinion could have happened to get the 'two lovers in denial' together, and how the two of them ended up sneaking around behind Harry's back, read on.

(Disclaimer) Nope don't own nuthin, except maybe the plot. But the rest isn't for me. Damn it…

Her Hero

"Ron?" a small voice whispered into the cold dark air of the pitch-black room.

Ron Weasley woke suddenly and glanced around searching for the source of the noise even though his eyes weren't clearly focused. Sooner or later they fell upon a small blurry figure. He could tell it was Hermione even if he couldn't see her properly; the dull light of the moon and the stars were enough for him to be able to recognise the tiny figure. Ron glanced at her bewildered for a moment, opening and closing his eyes repeatedly as if to be sure he were seeing her properly before speaking.

"What?" he muttered, his voice cracking a bit from the dawning sleep.

Hermione gave a startled jump and he could just make out her unclear outline start towards him.

"Oh, good. You're awake," she sighed still clutching her heart as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was afraid you had fallen asleep."

"Well I had. But you woke me up." Ron managed to say before he yawned widely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. Really I am, but I needed someone to talk to. I would have spoken to Ginny, but she had already fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake her," Hermione said in a whisper.

"So, you decided to wake me up instead," Ron laughed, his eyes still droopy with sleepiness.

"Oh, Ron! That's not what I meant," she huffed and Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Hey could you cut on the lamp on my bedside table. It's sort of disappointing that I can't see your face when I aggravate you," Ron said slyly, pointing blindly towards the place where he thought the lamp most likely was.

He could hear her tick her tongue irritably as she fumbled around in the darkness for the lamp switch. Then all at one light blazed through the room so suddenly Ron had to clutch his eyes in pain. Still in all he was satisfied with his suggestion. Now, as he lowered his hands back onto the bed he could clearly see Hermione's beautiful face glowing angelically in the light, and that cute face she always made when he made her mad- her nose scrunched and her lips pursed.

"So what's got you up so late?" Ron asked sitting up. "Already stressing over the OWLs before school's even started?" Ron suggested, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"No, Ron," Hermione sighed, rolling her chocolate brown eyes Ron loved so much. "I'm worried about Harry,"

Oh, yes of course, Harry! The famous Harry Potter here to take the lead on again- and he wasn't even in the room! Here he was, just him and Hermione, together, on his bed, in the dark, and Harry HAD to be brought into the conversation. There was no fail. Was that all anyone ever talked about? Harry, this; Harry, that. When was someone going to notice him, Ron Weasley? But then again, what was so special about him? Why would anyone, including Hermione want to think about him when Mr. Potter was standing there beside him? It would only be natural for Hermione, or anyone of that matter, to rather Harry than poor boy, Ron. But how much he did wish that Hermione would notice him the way he looked at her…

"Oh… Harry. What about now?" Ron grumbled. He fell back onto his pillow once more and began to stare at his ceiling.

"Well, I'm starting to worry about his well being, Ron. I mean, he _has _been stuck at the Dursley's for an awfully long time now and we still haven't told him what is going on around here. We keep telling him everything's fine and we'll come get him soon, but never when. What if he does something drastic? What if he…"

Hermione's ranting what-ifs were drowned from Ron's mind and his own thoughts of her flooded it instead. She was so beautiful when she went on ranting like that, that he couldn't help but sit and watch her. She always got so into what she was saying she muttered on and on about absolutely pointless things and usually rambled off subject as well. It didn't really bother him though; he could sit here and watch her ramble all night if she'd let. She was just so wonderful. So what in the world would such an amazing girl want with him? Why should she want him when she could have someone like Harry or even… Viktor Krum? Yes it was true; Krum was better off than he was. That no good bloody git, Krum, could let Hermione have everything she could ever want and Ron would have nothing to give. And Harry, he had the fame and fortune- any girl's prince charming. Ron was his sidekick. What more could he say? He was hopeless.

"Ron, were you listening to a word I was just saying?" Hermione squealed suddenly.

Ron was snapped back into reality once more and muttered a thick, "Huh?" quicker than he could process what had just happened.

Hermione sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes once more. "I was saying that should let Harry know what's going on. I mean we should just let him know that he's being watched and a little about the Order. I mean what can it hurt, right?"

Ron continued to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah, Hermione. Whatever you say."

Hermione seemed rather shocked.

"What do you mean 'whatever I say'? Aren't you going to tell me not to?" she asked looking quite bewildered.

"No. Do whatever you please."

Hermione blinked her eyes repeatedly as if to see if she were actually seeing Ron and not some stranger, then continued to stare at him in awe.

"You can't be serious right? You're not going to tell me 'But Dumbledore said not too'?"

"No."

"But why?"

Ron sighed loudly and turned over to stare her directly in the eye. "Hermione do you want to have a quarrel with me? Because it really seems like you're trying your best to push it."

"Well, no, but I-"

"Then you might want to stop now."

Hermione huffed up and her face seemed to turn red. "But what about it? Don't you think that Harry should-"

"Hermione I said do what you want! Now if you are planning on sitting here all night talking about Harry the whole time, then I'm going to sleep." Ron rolled over, his back towards her and closed his eyes as tight as he could. Deep in his heart he truly regretted every single word he had just said. He never wanted to hurt her and yet he knew that, even if only slightly, he just did.

Hermione remained stationary on the bed for a while, not moving one inch or making the slightest sound. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she rose from the bed. In his mind, Ron kept praying that she'd just come back; he didn't mean the things he said. He didn't want her to leave; he _never_ wanted her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him forever and for always.

A loud clunk beside his head made Ron's eyes fly open once more. When he looked up he could see Hermione seated in a wooden chair beside him. His eyebrows were kneaded together as he looked up at her, obviously puzzled.

She looked down at him, a look of total concern in her eyes. "Ron," she whispered quietly. "Would you like to talk?"

"No," he grumbled, and shoved a pillow on top of his head drowning out her pitying sigh. All at once, it was lifted from his head once more. He reached behind himself blindly, his head still buried in the mattress, and he grabbed her face. Before he could jerk it away, she grabbed his fingers in her own grasp. When he realised she wasn't letting go, he turned and lifted his face and looked at her big brown eyes, studying the knowing look about her.

"I think you do."

Ron groaned and rolled his own eyes and buried his face back into his white bed-sheet. "Just…leave me alone," Ron grumbled under his breath. Hermione ticked her tongue loudly and took a seat on his bed once again.

"Ronald Weasley, I am NOT leaving this spot until you tell me what's wrong," she said through clenched jaws, as if to stop herself from yelling aloud.

The first thought that popped into his mind was that if he refused to tell her she'd stay there all night. But he knew for a fact that she'd just get angry and either eventually storm from the room, ranting all the while, or she'd start another row. And really and truly, he couldn't afford another row with her. Hermione was the Queen of Quarrels and if she got started on him sooner or later, he'd probably end up confessing his entire thoughts and feelings for her, and he didn't really want that just then.

"Ron! Are you hearing me? I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong!" Hermione yelled impatiently her eyes brewing with absolute anger.

"You want to know what's wrong?!" Ron asked fitfully. "You _really_ want to know what's wrong? Well you know what, Hermione, I'm gunna tell you what's wrong!"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide, full of obvious shock before he started again.

"When I was born, I already had five brothers that had already come before me. All the days of my life I had all those brothers to compete against- at everything! Every day was a struggle. From when I woke up till when I fell asleep, all I did was fight against them. But you know what, Hermione, I never once got ahead of them. Everything I ever accomplished, they had before me, maybe even better. So, when I started school I finally though it would finally be the moment I had been hoping for, an opportunity to show everyone who Ron Weasley really was. Well it wasn't like that at all. Now, I have Harry.

I'm Harry's best friend and I would never want to change that, but he just makes it so bloody hard for me. Everything he does is always better than me. He has money, he has fame, and he has glory. He has all he could ever want. He's better at Quidditch; he's better at school. Even my mum likes him better than me. And now…he has you."

Ron looked down at his feet as he let Hermione let this sink into her brain. Sooner or later, he could see realization hit her and her eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Ron, I-"

"No, Hermione, I understand. Why would you waste your time with me when you have him right?"

All of Ron's thoughts and feelings began to tumble out of his mouth and he knew there was no stopping it. He just as soon tell it all now that he started.

"He's everything you could ever want, Hermione, so don't stop to bother with me. He could give you the world and I couldn't give you anything but myself. I hope you're happy with him. But before you two run off together, I just want to let you know that you're my everything, Hermione. You always were and always will be. I know it doesn't seem like it because we quarrel all the time, but you always seem to make me trip on my words and everything seems to get messed up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but now it's too late. I'm sorry."

Ron slowly rolled over and placed his head deep into his pillow burying all of his shame he put unto himself. Everything, everything he had just said, it was all true. He had been living off of it for the past five years. He thought it would have felt better than this to get it all off of his chest, but admitting it out loud just seemed to make it worse. He had just told Hermione he _loved_ her! How idiotic could he get?!

Without expectation, he could feel a small hand run its way through his hair and rest on his face. Then a breath rested on his cheeks as a voice whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Ron."

Ron turned his head over and came face to face with Hermione's glittering eyes. He was beyond words and couldn't open his mouth to utter a single syllable. But he didn't have too because he wouldn't have been able to if he tried. Hermione pressed her lips against his and took his breath from his chest totally and completely. It lasted for only about three seconds but Ron could have sworn it was and eternity of absolute bliss. It was more magical than he could have ever imagined.

He watched as Hermione stood from the bed, flicked off the lamp, and slowly made for the door. But as she stood framed in the doorway, he saw her tiny figure turn back around towards him.

"By the way, Ron. You were always _my_ hero. So why would I need the world…when I have you…"

He could see her smile light up the room even though it was pitch black, and he could feel his face flush a deep blood red as the door closed behind her back. He stared up at the ceiling in utter complete awe and sighed to himself. He was Hermione Granger's hero… and he was sure his brothers couldn't top that.

(A/N) Well guys I have to say, I think it came out really well. If the two of them were actually dating in the fifth book, I can't deny if it hadn't happened something like this. Well I know they'll eventually get together no matter if it's in the next two books or if it's already happened. Either way I'm positive they will. Well read on and review. I hope you liked it. Bye-bye for now. Until next time…

Love from Lizzie


End file.
